beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander
Alexander Zangiev (ザンギエフ Zangiev) is a minor character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade. He is a member of Boris's Army. Appearance Personality & Characteristics Alexander was one of the boys raised at Balkov Abbey, and trained to beyblade from a young age as a part of Boris' Beyblading army. He, like many others, was taught that loss was unacceptable, and he had remained undefeated until the Bladebreakers arrived at the Abbey. Alexander seemed to have a somewhat nervous personality, as he was often seen looking uncomfortable, especially in Boris' presence. He was very apprehensive about demonstrating the Abbey's power against the newcomers, but having little choice, he followed his orders, then making a show of his determination. Beyblade Matryoshka *'Special Move(s)': Wind Attack Alexander uses a Initial System Beyblade called Matryoshka that is presumably based on the Makendo and Bakushin-Oh. It is first seen in Hot Battle In A Cold Town. Matryoshka is built for power and speed. Launcher Alexander made use of a custom launcher, which resembled a cross between a giant beyblade and a wrecking ball. It's large size made it unwieldy to use, and required a strong beyblader to lift it; in a small space, it would have been very difficult to use, as it required the beyblader to spin their entire body rapidly, in order to gain momentum, before finally it would trigger. Inside of the launcher shell, are a series of smaller shells; these burst away, giving extra power to the Beyblade concealed within. The final result was a beyblade with exceptional speed, and very high RPM count. Plot Although Alexander was implied to be undefeated, he was only shown to have one battle on screen, which was against Tyson Granger. Although the battle started out in Alexander's favour, with his speed and power dominating Tyson's usual strategies, Tyson was able to pull a win with some coaching from his friends. After Alexander's loss, Boris crushed his beyblade under his foot, and he was taken away by the security personnel. He was later seen in a cell, by Kai, where he begged for help, however his pleas were ignored, and he was never seen on screen again. Beybattles Gallery BS40-BalkovsArmy.png|Alexander, Boris and the Abbey's army of beybladers BS40-Alexander1.png|Alexander, singled out by Boris BS40-AlexanderAndBoris.png|Boris persuades Alexander to battle BS40-Alexander2.png|Boris steers Alexander towards his opponents BS40-Alexander3.png BS40-Alexander4.png|Alexander is introduced to Tyson BS40-Alexander5.png|Alexander squares up to the opposition BS40-AlexanderVsTyson1.png|Alexander challenges Tyson BS40-AlexandersLauncher.png|Alexander's Launcher BS40-AlexandersLaunches05.png|Alexander Launches BS40-AlexandersBlade2.png|Alexander Vs Tyson BS40-AlexandersLauncher5.png|Alexander's launcher in action BS40-AlexanderVsTyson4.png|Tyson turns the tables on Alexander BS40-AlexanderVsTyson3.png|Alexander summons a wind attack. BS40-AlexanderVsTyson2.png|Tyson is overwhelm by Alexander's wind attack BS40-AlexandersBlade1.png|Alexander's beyblade cuts through the air BS40-AlexandersLaunches06.png|Alexander launching BS40-AlexandersLauncher2.png|Alexander faces off against Tyson BS40-AlexandersLauncher4.png|Alexander prepares to Launch BS40-AlexandersLaunches01.png|Alexander's launcher requires great strength to move BS40-Alexander6.png|Alexander becomes unnerved BS40-Alexander7.png|Alexander attacks BS40-AlexandersBlade4.png|Alexander's blade, shattered BS40-Alexander8.png|Alexander begs Boris for a second chance BS40-Alexander9.png|Alexander cowers BS40-Alexander10.png|Alexander is dragged away Trivia *Alexander is one of only five named characters from Balkov Abbey, although a number were seen. *Alexander showed the peculiar ability of summoning wind-based attacks with his beyblade, even without the use of a bitbeast. It was powerful enough to overwhelm Tyson, a bitbeast-wielding wind beyblader. *Alexander's role in the BIOVOLT arc of the first season is identical to Bruce's role in the Asian Tournament, as they both are minor characters, they're tools for a major team in the series, their Beyblades have no bit-beasts, and they were both punished for losing a battle to Tyson. *Alexander's combination of a purple and green beyblade bares resemblance to Kenny's Hopper, especially when the attack-ring configuration is taken into consideration. *There is some debate as to the relationship between Boris and Alexander; in Episode 41, Boris is heard calling him "My Son" - there are those who believe this implies that Boris is his father, whilst others argue that it is because Boris has assumed the guise of a priest. This exists only in the English version, making it unlikely the two are related. *Alexander's launcher bares some resemblance to Robert's Flail, but is largely based on a giant version of his own beyblade. *In the Japanese version, after Alexander's loss, Boris crushed his beyblade before lifting him into the air, and throwing him to the security personnel; this scene was cut from the English Dub, due to the restrictions against violent content. de: Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade: 2000 Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters Category:Minor Characters